


Moon River

by fresne



Category: Bible - Hebrew Bible or Old Testament
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007, recipient:Mara Celes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Ramose, Moses who never left, looked into the eyes of his brother Thutmose, and dreamed a new age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

> The following inspiration for this work and inspiration for my dialogue, where I am not directly quoting, because apt quotes are cool:  
> Bible

His aunt-mother Hatshepsut was conceived when Amun went to Ahmose in the form of Thutmose and awakened her with pleasant odors. Amun placed the ankh to Ahmose's nose, and Hatshepsut was conceived.

His brother-cousin, Thutmose was conceived when Thoth stole light from the moon that he might be born with fierce brilliance.

Ramose was conceived by the river. Neferubity prayed for a son and the River Nile washed him up. How could he ever leave the two lands and the river that conceived him? But then, the great river washed into the sea and there was no land that the sea did not touch.

They stood over their sister-mother-aunt as she lay dying. As Amun took her back to him, the Moon looked in the eyes of the Nile and they knew that the age of exploration was over.

There was a land of milk and honey to the north. City kingdoms along the sea. Mud kingdoms along the great rivers. As if any river could be as great as the Nile. High cataracts into Nubia. Cush and Canaan and Hatti and Mitanni, the names were endless. Like drops of water. Like ripples of light on the surface of the Nile.

Somewhere, in the water of his heart, a fire whispered where he might find them. The soldiers they'd need to rule what Hatshepsut had explored. Fierce and hungry and longing to be free.  


**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
